


Blackmail

by emptychairsat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tim Drake, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Dirty Talk, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptychairsat/pseuds/emptychairsat
Summary: 布鲁斯发现了提姆对着迪克照片手淫的录像：“你觉得迪克看到你这么做会怎么想？”“你……在勒索我？为什么，B？我做错什么了吗？”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 强奸,强迫食精,言语羞辱,无下限,谨慎阅读  
> 提姆单恋迪克  
> very kinky, read with caution

“你找我，布鲁斯？”提姆擦着头发走下楼梯，他刚冲完澡，没穿鞋的脚掌轻轻擦过蝙蝠洞的地面，“是什么，突发案件？”

“在我身后坐下，提姆。”布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠椅上，背对着他。

“发生了什么，蝙蝠侠？”提姆不安地问，他听起来很严肃，并且努力压抑着某种情绪。

“看着。”布鲁斯在电脑上点开了一个视频。提姆一眼就认出这是自己的房间，是昨天晚上发生的画面。他以为自己已经拆除了房间里所有的监视器，但恐怕还是遗漏了几个。提姆面带恐惧地看着昨晚的自己放松地倒在床上，右手伸进裤裆。

“B，这是什么意思？你想干什么？”提姆努力装作若无其事的样子，“可以关掉它吗？我有正常的需求。”

“很不错的照片，我必须说，你的摄影技术很不错。”

提姆的视线重新回到屏幕上，屏幕上的他正对着一张夜翼的照片大声呻吟，手里飞快撸动着硬挺的鸡巴，“迪克，操我”，提姆·德雷克听见自己这么说。

“这是什么玩笑吗？”提姆大叫，“怎么回事，B？”

“你觉得迪克看到你这么做会怎么想？”

“你……在勒索我？”提姆不动声色地在他背后移动，向自己的长棍靠近，“为什么，B？我做错什么了吗？”

“噢，宝贝，如果我是你，我就不会那么轻举妄动。”布鲁斯转过来，提姆的眼睛瞪大了，布鲁斯·韦恩勃起的阴茎展现在他的面前，龟头上溢出的前液在蝙蝠洞的昏暗灯光下反光。“是的，我在勒索你。做我的婊子，提摩西·德雷克-韦恩，我就不把这段录像发给你亲爱的迪克·格雷森。”

提姆的上衣和内裤都被脱掉，浑身赤裸地跪在蝙蝠洞的检查台上，手上和脚上都被皮带束缚着，以一种淫荡的姿势撅着屁股。布鲁斯涂了润滑油的手指正在他的肛门四周戳刺，除了正有一台摄像机对准他们，一切都像例行的身体检查一样。“你的骚穴很紧。”布鲁斯在他身后兴奋地低语，一只手给自己他着飞机，另一只手的两根手指猛地插进提姆的肛门。男孩猛地发出一声惊叫，涨红了脸，挣扎着想要逃离男人的碰触，但皮带只让他的举动看起来更像一种欲拒还迎的挑逗。和以往的检查器具不一样，布鲁斯的手指很粗，布满茧子，湿乎乎地给他做着开扩的动作，把他的屁眼拉伸开，然后又像会动的树枝一样在提姆未经人事的后穴里胡乱捅动。

“以前给你检查时我就知道你是个婊子，但你恐怕比我想象的还要好。”提姆恐惧地咬住嘴唇,努力压抑自己的呻吟，花花公子虽是布鲁斯的伪装，但他的指活确实很好，提姆又是处子，很轻易地就被他按得膝盖发软。布鲁斯撸管的啪啪声与来越响，操着提姆后穴的手指也由两个换成了三个。“布鲁斯！”提姆乞求，“痛……痛！不要！这不是你，布鲁斯，你……你一定是被控制了……”

“你知道我想这么做有多久了吗，宝贝？”布鲁斯的手指拱成一个刻薄的弧度，他给提姆做过很多次检查，很清楚男孩的前列腺在什么位置。他的手指不紧不慢地向那个深度滑去，途中按摩着提姆的肉壁，提姆的阴茎被刺激得滴水勃起。“婊子，我就知道你饥渴得不得了。”布鲁斯嫉妒地怒吼着，把阴茎夹在提姆的股缝里粗暴地磨蹭，在提姆的股缝里高潮了，“操，我知道你肯定被不少人操过，你是不是像找上我一样还找了不少男人，主动把屁股卖给它们？是不是这就是你把韦恩企业经营得那么好的秘诀？”

“不。”提姆抽噎，“只……只有你。”。滚烫的精液沿着他的股缝不断流下，在他的睾丸上滴得到处都是。布鲁斯用手指把一部分液体塞到他的肛门里去，提姆哭着缩动着粉色的肉穴想把乳白的黏液挤出来，想把布鲁斯的手指挤出去，但这只让布鲁斯像看见猎物垂死挣扎野兽一样嘶吼得更为兴奋：“一个熟练的雏儿，提姆，如果你在第一次见面时就告诉我你在做婊子这件事上也是个天才，我就不会拒绝你了。”

“事实上，宝贝，自你出现以来，一切都是你的错，你总是在不停地勾引我。”布鲁斯走到他面前，抓着提姆的头发将全是精液、肠液还有润滑油的手指塞进他的嘴里，“只穿着内裤在我面前走来走去，我不知道有多少次都差点冲过去玩弄你内裤上那个可爱的小鼓包，让你射在我的手里。还有，提姆，家庭聚会，你总把可爱的小脚翘在我的大腿上，提姆，”布鲁斯拉起他的头给了他一个肮脏色情的吻，“我每次都硬得不得不离场去厕所里撸出来，免得自己忍不住当着你的兄弟姐妹们的面把你压在沙发上操。提姆，提姆，不要以为这一切都是我的错。你是个爱喝精液的婊子，你生来就是挨操的。”

提姆不停地啜泣，布鲁斯的手指操得他喉咙很疼：“唔……这不是……唔，真的。”

布鲁斯笑了：“不是？提姆，总是那么天真。记得每次夜巡前我给你的饮料吗？我告诉你那是为你的免疫系统特制的药剂，宝贝，其实那只是我的精液和水混在一起而已。还有每周我都会亲自送到你办公室监督你吃下去的蛋糕？宝贝，我的精液就和那些奶油一起沾在你可爱的小嘴上，你记得你是怎么称赞他们的味道的吗？提姆，我为了你甚至去学了制作甜品，你知道我的烹饪水平，但我这么做全为了你，宝贝，为了将精液亲手送到你的可爱的小嘴边——但你背叛了我，宝贝，你居然对着别人的照片打飞机。为了用精液喂你，我甚至每次都把撸出来的东西存下来，不过当然了，越新鲜越好，我不介意想着你多打几次飞机。旧的精液我往往抹在你的用品上，主要是内裤。你总是很谨慎，提姆，但在这种事上却从未多加注意。”

提姆其实从一开就注意到了布鲁斯给他“饮料”难以下咽，但蝙蝠侠总是督促他在夜巡途中或者夜巡之后喝完它们，语重心长地告诉他失去一个脾脏对于免疫系统来说多么危险。“我信任你。”提姆痛哭，他不敢相信这一切是真的，他不敢相信他堵上性命救回来的男人、他的导师、他的父亲，会对他说这样的话。

“我也信任你，提姆，超过任何一个人。”布鲁斯拿出一个透明的贞操锁，将提姆勃起的阴茎强行塞进里面，提姆疼得大叫，“我爱你，我需要你，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，布鲁斯·韦恩需要提姆·德雷克。你是那么忠诚，小鸟，别让我失望。”他俯下身去吻他，“我不能失去你，提姆。”

“不！”提姆挣扎着，感觉自己前所未有地绝望，“你是个扭曲的，变态的——”

布鲁斯狠狠甩了他一巴掌，提姆眼冒金星，血液的味道在他的口腔中蔓延开来，他有一颗牙松动了。“我清楚你还没有适应你的新身份，”布鲁斯的声音冷漠而阴沉，这种最恐怖的声音曾让无数人渣求饶，蝙蝠侠掐着他的下巴强迫他抬起头看着自己，“但作为我的婊子，碰触不该碰触的底线是非常危险的一件事。你认识蝙蝠侠，你知道他对于底线的态度。”

“呸。”提姆朝他啐了一口。

“红罗宾，”布鲁斯摇头，“永远那么倔强。”

蝙蝠侠走回电脑前，打开了与夜翼的通讯，将提姆那段自渎的视频拖到上传窗口。“我很宽容，所以我还会再给你最后一次机会，提摩西·德雷克-韦恩，描述我精液尝起来的味道，如果你让我高兴了，这段视频就不会发出去——”

“下地狱去吧。”

布鲁斯转身，点击了传输，看着进度条：“你还有机会，提姆。服从并享受，或者让一切人都对你失望。”

“……”

“提姆，我不会忘记给你的朋友们也发一份，它们会怎么看你呢？”

“很腥，很恶心。”提姆抽泣，声音又低又可悲。他用手臂痛苦地夹住自己的脑袋，试图阻止回忆，半白半灰的浊液滑过他的舌头和喉咙，有时甚至黏在他的口腔内壁，刚开始时他喝完会反胃、会呕吐，但后来他习惯了，就像他在今后也会习惯这种处境一样。

“错误答案，”布鲁斯走回他身边扇了他的屁股一巴掌，“再想想，你是个机灵的孩子，你知道该说什么。”

“不好喝。”提姆的阴茎在贞操锁里痛到麻木。

“错误答案。”

“……”

“快说，孩子，时间不等人。”

提姆倔强的沉默着。

“完成80%，提姆。”

提姆的眼泪再度涌出来：“……美味。”

“这就对了，孩子。”布鲁斯暂停了传输，“详细说说它是如何美味的。”

“咸……通常是温的，闻起来……像你。”提姆将头埋在臂弯里，“喝下去很暖和……很舒服。”

“就像我刚在用手指操你一样舒服？”

“是……是的。”

“继续说。”

“很好喝，很喜欢，喝不够。喝完的时候，”布鲁斯扣住他的臀部，将自己的巨大的阴茎强行塞进男孩狭窄的屁股眼里，提姆发出一声怪叫，臀部猛得抽搐了一下。布鲁斯知道刚才的润滑做得并不充分，抽插了几次后他看见拔出的茎身上带有了血迹，但他并不在乎。提姆在他身下声嘶力竭地喘息着，尖叫着，沉浸在粗暴的疼痛和布鲁斯滚烫的阴茎碾过他的前列腺带来的快感中。

“喝完的时候？”他催促。

“我就想吸你的鸡巴喝到精液精液让我很想要很想被操我是婊子，不——不，求你求你！布鲁斯——”

“提姆！该死！”布鲁斯无比喜悦，将提姆牢牢按在自己的鸡巴上，奖赏般地将阴茎压到男孩的前列腺上，不再抽动，他高潮了，浓厚的精液全部深深地射进提姆的身体里，“你果然是个天才！我就知道我爱你总有理由。很高兴我总算弄清楚了你的感受。现在，我们来谈一谈称呼问题。”

“是……是的。”

“当有人在场，你只能叫我‘布鲁斯’或者‘蝙蝠侠’。”

“是的。”提姆半失去意识地跪在床上，双眼发直，涎水流湿了床单。

“我不希望从你口中听到没大没小的称呼。不管在什么场合，你永远都是我的婊子，我控制你的一言一行。只有我们两个人的时候，你必须叫我‘爸爸’。我知道这个习惯需要一点时间去养成，我会给你时间。但如果你不这么叫是为了反抗我，提姆，你会得到惩罚；如果你惹怒了我，录像带就会被寄出去。”

“是的……爸爸。”

“你学得很快。”布鲁斯打开了提姆的贞操锁，让提姆猛烈得射在他的手上，“而好孩子就会得到奖励。”

“……谢谢你，爸爸。”

布鲁斯从他体内拔出，拿起准备好的肛塞给提姆戴上，提姆像死了一般一动不动，布鲁斯给他松开手脚上的束缚，提姆瘫痪在他的怀里，布鲁斯近乎虔诚地吻了他的小嘴，将他抱起来站在地上。

“去把自己洗干净，夹紧塞子。然后告诉阿尔弗雷德你昨晚做了噩梦，今晚和我睡一块儿。快去，宝贝，抓紧时间，这是我们的第一个晚上，我为你安排了很多计划。”

“好的，爸爸。”

提姆像个木偶一样一瘸一拐地由布鲁斯引着向前走去，布鲁斯知道他的穴口被撕裂了，橡胶肛塞会随着他走路的动作不断摩擦伤口，精液又会使肛塞不断向外滑，提姆不得不夹住屁股忍着剧烈的疼痛行走。但提姆只是在他怀里轻声呜咽了几下，顺从又安静地进入了浴室。

布鲁斯对自己的玩具感到很满意。他回到椅子上，就着提姆射在床单上的精液又撸了一次，然后准备抹除蝙蝠洞的监控，他看着画面上的提姆是如何笨拙地进入浴室，沉思片刻，将提姆自渎的录像发给了夜翼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克嫌恶地退后一步：“不，不，这一切是不是都是计划好了的？你约我来你家看电影，然后装出被人强奸的样子换取我的同情心？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BruTim,DickTim。Daddy Kink，强迫，还有一些我不知道该怎么说的kink。  
> 很雷，真的很雷；很OOC，扭曲，病态，切黑，谨慎阅读  
> 以及sry，因为太累所以本文后半部分写得相当潦草，有空了我会改改  
> this is a very twisted and dark fic, do not read if you can't handle dark Bruce or Dick

提姆走出浴室，发现通讯器亮起来时站住了脚步。那是布鲁斯在操完他之后给他的私人通讯器，无论何时何地他都必须接听，否则布鲁斯会惩罚他。蝙蝠侠用这个通讯器来给提姆下达一些指令：他命令提姆在韦恩企业的办公室里对着监视器手淫，命令提姆在夜巡期间到某个巷子来给他口交。布鲁斯也喜欢通过这个通讯器滔滔不绝地讲述污言秽语，告诉他在荡钩锁时，大腿与屁股看起来如何诱人与放荡，自己又是如何想把提姆压在楼顶操，让整个哥谭都听到他的叫床声。

提姆颤抖着将通讯器戴上，“爸爸。”他喃喃。

“你看起来很不情愿，提姆。”

“我只是很累，爸爸。”提姆学乖了，主动冲着摆在书架上的监视器脱下了裤子，向监视器另一端的人露出自己没有穿内裤的屁股——反正布鲁斯最后都会让他脱掉的，不是吗？

韦恩笑了：“好孩子，到窗前来，打开窗帘。”

“您同意我今天……”提姆没有动，惴惴不安地咬住口腔内壁的柔软皮肤。布鲁斯知道提姆今晚请了迪克到家里来进行电影之夜，布鲁斯同意让提姆今晚休息。

“提姆，我不喜欢重复第二遍。”

提姆跌跌撞撞地走向窗口，晃晃的月光照在他的阴茎上，他几乎是愁眉苦脸地看向自己被刮去阴毛而显得过分粉嫩的私处。

“打开窗户，拿上窗前的包裹。”

“爸爸，求你，我不想……”

“宝贝，”对方轻笑，“你越听话，我们结束的就越快。”

他服从了。他不想惹布鲁斯发火。也许他该打个电话告诉迪克今晚的电影之夜取消。

“你看到了什么？”

提姆打开盒子，用指头小心翼翼地拿出里面的东西：“内……内裤。”

每条内裤上都有粘腻的白浊，散发着性的味道——布鲁斯的味道，不用看就能知道那是精液。提姆用手碰了一下那些液体，温热的触感让他像碰到有毒的东西一样猛地后退，跌跌撞撞地摔倒在一把椅子上。

“脱光你自己，面对窗户。”

“我想告诉迪克——”

布鲁斯很可能就在附近，趁他洗澡时在他窗前放下包裹；然后躲在某个地方一边自慰一边透过窗户监视提姆；他会折磨提姆，耐心地等待提姆崩溃，在提姆的乞求声中突然出现，把鸡巴塞到提姆的屁眼里。

“提姆，我说过和我在一起的时候不要提起别人的名字。”

“对不起，爸爸。”提姆手忙脚乱地脱掉自己的衣服，全身赤裸地坐到椅子上，闭上眼睛冲窗口张开双腿，右手以一种布鲁斯喜欢的速度抚慰起自己的阴茎。既然他无法告诉迪克见面取消，那么提姆只能服从布鲁斯的命令，用尽一切办法讨这个男人的欢心，好让对方尽快放过自己。

“真饥渴，宝贝。”布鲁斯的声音里充满欲望，听起来就像他已经将鸡巴放进提姆嘴里并慢慢抽动着一样，“拿一条内裤裹着你的鸡巴自撸。爸爸会在这里看着你。”

提姆从箱子里拿了另一条，用它小心翼翼地包裹住自己的阴茎撸动起来。粘腻的布料磨蹭着他的阴茎，随着他的动作发出轻微的细簌摩擦声。

“很好。看着窗口，提姆，用另一只手插你自己。为爸爸打开，想想爸爸以前是怎么插你的。”提姆涨红着脸舔湿了自己的指头，“天哪爸爸真想念你的骚穴。”

他喘息了一下，咬住自己的手指不让自己因下腹堆积的欲望呻吟。提姆将自己湿漉漉的手指从嘴里拿出来，他停下了撸动自己的手，冲着窗口的方向掰开自己的肉穴，让粉肉一览无余。他的手指在收缩着的穴口绕着圈，模仿着布鲁斯喜欢的节奏轻轻戳刺，然后让它们整个没入后穴里。他在自己的手指上发出一声高亢的尖叫，甜蜜的在椅子上扭动，滚烫湿润的肉壁包裹着他微凉的侵入物，阻碍它们的深入。提姆急促呼吸着，让自己的肚子在月光下激烈地一起一伏，就好像已经有一个鸡巴塞在里面在操他一样。男孩将手指抽出来，将它们放进嘴里，冲着窗外的方向舔净上面的透明粘液。“爸爸……”他撒娇，“你喜欢吗？”

“操，婊子。”布鲁斯在他耳边像野兽一样咆哮，提姆不自觉地颤抖，视野发白，“把手指塞回去，贱货，用力操你自己，别停下来。”

提姆不安地扭动着，将手指塞回了自己的肉穴里，在后穴搅动出响亮的水声。无论多少次这么做，插入敢总让提姆感到恐惧，就像冰冷的外星生物寄生活动在他体内，让他想尖叫，想大哭，想把那些东西从体内拔出来然后逃跑。

“爸爸，”但他现在却讨好地将声音拖得又长又粘腻，故意在喘息中夹杂入娇嗔，“我的手指好小，插不够，想要你的鸡巴。”

“爸爸也想要你。”布鲁斯的喘息声越来越响，“你真美，宝贝。”

提姆重新握住了自己的阴茎，加快了撸动速度，他用大拇指玩弄着自己的马眼，揉自己的阴囊，前液让整根阴茎都湿漉漉的，他拽紧布鲁斯的内裤难耐地在自己手里挺动，手啪啪地撞击着睾丸，混合着他高高低低的呻吟在室内淫乱得响成一团。“爸爸，我要——”

有人抓住了他的后颈，掐着他的脖子向后扯，把一团布塞进他的嘴里，凭味道提姆能认出那也是布鲁斯的内裤。一只滚烫的手握上了他的阴茎，提姆吓得呜呜乱叫。“想我了吗，宝贝？”布鲁斯摘下了他的耳麦，用舌头饥渴地舔着他的耳朵。提姆顺从又热切地点头，热情地在布鲁斯的大手里乱拱。但布鲁斯松开他，开始重新不紧不慢地玩弄他两个挺立的乳头，用牙齿和舌头在他的脖子上色情地又咬又舔，等到提姆像渴求喝奶的小乳猫一样在他怀里变得湿哒哒的，不断因为渴望而扭动哭泣，他才让自己的手滑落至提姆的胯部，接管了他的阴茎和后穴。布鲁斯握住提姆一直插在自己后穴里的左手，拉着他在湿漉漉的小穴里继续抽插，提姆不断往他的方向磨蹭，急不可耐地咬着内裤模模糊糊地乞求：“唔爸爸——”

“看看你，宝贝。”布鲁斯拉出了他插在屁眼里的手，神情色情地舔着它们，“为爸爸流了那么多水。”布鲁斯深色的蓝眼睛落在他的脸上，柔软的舌头和水润的唇在贴在他的手指上，提姆觉得自己可能脸红了。布鲁斯轻笑一声，松开了他。

“唔——爸——你，去哪？”

“嘘，安静。”布鲁斯用一条早已准备好的绳子将提姆的手束缚在背后，提姆没有反抗；布鲁斯将一条内裤绑在他的眼睛上遮住了他的视野，提姆愉悦地呻吟，仰起头冲着布鲁斯露出颈部，邀请布鲁斯来吻他咬他。

“好孩子。”布鲁斯亲了亲他的额头，眼睛里闪着喜悦的光芒，他惊讶于提姆的改变。以前提姆总会在被绑起来的时候挣扎、大骂或乞求，但现在提姆在他的手下变得如此柔顺，在那些青紫吻痕，微红泪痕，半灰白浊中，在欲望、渴求、顺从中，显得……如此美丽。

他的一举一动都是布鲁斯一直渴望的样子。

布鲁斯要一直留着他。

布鲁斯掏出自己的鸡巴，没有润滑就粗暴地掰开提姆的双腿插入了他。他在男孩尖叫的时候猛得从对方口中抽出沾着精液和口水的内裤，把它紧紧捂在提姆鼻子上。“说，”他边咆哮边粗暴地操着他的男孩，“你喜欢这样吗？喜欢像个婊子一样被爸爸捆在椅子上，闻着爸爸精液的味道被爸爸操吗？！”

“是的！是的！”提姆因缺氧和快感半翻着白眼，他的鼻尖满是布鲁斯的味道，舌尖也还残留着棉质内裤的那种腥味。“爸爸好香！”提姆扭动着身子，让自己在布鲁斯的胯部上定得更深，“我喜欢爸爸的精液！我喜欢闻起来都是爸爸的味道！”

“好孩子。”布鲁斯松开他，掐着他的腰一阵猛撞。“好棒爸爸！”提姆哭了出来，绑在身后的手因为快感扭成一个怪异的角度，但他还是疯狂地骑着布鲁斯，在他的身下弹动着自己的臀部，让布鲁斯的鸡巴撞击着他的前列腺。他的手臂很痛，未经润滑的肉穴也很痛，但他还是甜蜜的尖叫着，好像这些疼痛都是布鲁斯赏赐他的最珍贵的东西。

————————————————————

“爸爸，请给我松绑。”

提姆一等布鲁斯拔出来就这么说，滴滴答答的精液顺着他的大腿下流。

“不。”布鲁斯将鸡巴在他的身上蹭来蹭去，擦拭着他，顺手解开了遮住提姆目光的布料。

“求你，爸爸。”提姆又用上了那种粘腻甜蜜的声音，但在他愈发恐慌的目光中，布鲁斯蹲下来，将他的腿也绑在了椅子上。

“我今晚一直很乖，我让你很高兴。”

“是的。但很显然，迪克等下就会来操你才显得那么兴奋。”布鲁斯慢腾腾从地上捡起一条内裤，把它塞到提姆满是精液的股缝里；然后用另一条内裤重新裹住提姆的阴茎，把那张提姆偷拍的迪克裸照放到他大腿上。

“那不是真的，你说过要放我走。”

“提姆，宝贝，你以为我不知道你在计划什么？你以为这样就能骗过我？以为可以将我玩弄于股掌之间？”布鲁斯压在他身上，咬破了他的嘴唇，“别跟我玩这些把戏，孩子。”

“不！你不可以——你不能！”提姆神情狰狞，“你说好——”

“提姆？提姆？”一阵敲门声打断了他，“是我！迪克！你在家吗？”

布鲁斯趁他分神的那刻重新将内裤塞进了他的嘴里，他拍了提姆的屁股，把椅子调转了方向，让提姆正对着房门口敞开大腿，然后将提姆偷拍的那张裸照放到了他的大腿上，用力撸了一把提姆还没有射的阴茎：“玩得开心，孩子，我会在卧室里等着。别表现得太淫荡。”

提姆终于让绝望的眼泪滑下来，他可以为了目标屈辱地、淫荡地献出自己的身体；但他宁愿死也不愿让迪克·格雷森看到这样的自己。

“提姆？我进来了。”门锁传来细碎的扭动声，迪克有这间屋子的钥匙。提姆闭上了眼睛。他不能……

“天哪，提姆！”他听见自己的大哥惊呼，一阵慌乱的脚步声接近他，“是谁干的？”

提姆死死地闭着眼睛，屈辱地呜咽着。

夜翼取出他嘴中的内裤，用手指疯狂揩着他布满泪痕的脸：“嘘，小弟弟，我在这里，我在这里。”男人颤抖着给他松绑，“求你睁开眼睛看看我，小弟，你能睁开眼睛吗？”

“迪……迪克。”提姆睁开眼，眼里的畏惧、恐怖、渴望、乞求，就好像他正在注视一位天使。

“小弟弟。”迪克抱住他，“别怕。”

提姆放声痛哭。红罗宾像个婊子一样大张双腿，屁股里夹着精液，腿上布满指痕，嘴里含着内裤，但迪克·格雷森没有斥责他的恶心、变态。迪克·格雷森给他拥抱，告诉他自己在这，告诉他会保护他；迪克·格雷森将他抱到沙发上，用一条摊子包裹住他，亲吻着他汗湿的头发，紧紧拥抱着他，用自己的体温温暖着他。

提姆一直都知道迪克·格雷森是他的天使。

但他的天使也害怕污秽的东西。

“这……这是什么？”

“迪克——”

“那是我的内裤吗？”迪克猛得从提姆身边抽开，走回提姆刚才被绑的地方从地上捡起一块布料，正是刚才套在提姆阴茎上的那条，“前几天我放在庄园的内裤全部失踪了，都是你干的，提姆？”

“不！不！听我解释，迪克——”

“那这又是什么？”迪克转过来的时候眼里仍旧闪着怒火，但这怒火已经不再朝着当初他以为伤害提姆·德雷克的那个人而是提姆德雷克本人。“这后面有你的署名。为什么你会拍我的裸照，提姆？”

“不是这样的！迪克！迪克！听我说——”

迪克嫌恶地退后一步：“不，不，这一切是不是都是计划好了的？你约我来你家看电影，然后装出被人强奸的样子换取我的同情心？”迪克抱着头崩溃地蹲在地上，“你究竟在期待什么，提姆·德雷克，你究竟是个什么样的人？!我视你为弟弟，提姆，我爱你！你——”

“迪克！不是我！是布鲁斯——”提姆一个踉跄从沙发上摔下来，他的腿还很软，所以匍匐在地上向迪克爬去，“布鲁斯计划了一切布鲁斯强奸了——”

“你怎么敢这么说，提姆？！他收养了你！培养了你！保护着你！爱你！”迪克冲他大吼，提姆趴在他脚边抽泣，“我简直不敢相信，提姆，你是个不懂感恩的怪物。”

“可就是他——”提姆哽咽，他的心正在彻底的死去，比布鲁斯第一次强奸自己更感到痛苦。

“不，不，不，提姆·德雷克，我不想和你说话。我永远不想和你说话，你是个满嘴谎话的骗子。我要离开这里，我，我不想看见你。你令我恶心，提姆。”

“不不不迪克求你。”提姆抱住男人的脚。

“我真的没法——”夜翼显得很疲惫。

“不！不！不要离开我！求你！不要离开我！”提姆对着他的脚哽咽，他感到自己被攥成一团，然后撕碎，“我发誓不是我做的！我被强奸了，迪克，他威胁我，求求你，迪克，你是唯一一个可以救我的人。别离开我迪克，求求你。”提姆扭过身将自己满是精液的后穴露出来，“我被强奸了，你看，你看，我被人强奸了。”

“提姆，你很聪明，但我也不是傻瓜。”

“不不不不不你为什么不相信我？迪克？！你为什么不相信我？！你看着我！”提姆挣扎着站起来，痛苦地指着自己身上青红灰黑的指痕与咬痕，“你为什么不相信？看着我！我被强奸了！”

“不。”迪克用手捂住脸，颓废地坐到地上，“不。”

“迪克，迪克，听我说，那里有一个摄像头，你去蝙蝠洞看录像，是布鲁斯，是布鲁斯——”

“提姆。”迪克的手指陷入他的头发中，语气温柔却冰冷，眼中闪烁着绝望，“小弟。我知道你做过什么……布鲁斯……给我发了那段录像。”

提姆几乎喘不过气来，他的胸口像被千万只大象猛烈地踩踏着，变成一个血肉模糊，翻滚着血泡的大洞。他被背叛了，再一次的。无论他顺从谁，所有人在利用完他之后都弃他而去。

“我……我本来想装作不知道。但你今天所作的，实在……太多了，小弟。我不能接受你对我的那种感情，而且我也不知道是什么驱使你走火入魔，声称布鲁斯强奸你好来换取我的同情或者原谅——”

“你不相信我。”血腥味涌上他的喉咙，“即使有那么多事实摆在你面前，你依旧不相信我”

“……你会理解我的处境的，对吧，提米？当我看到那段视频，看到现在的东西，看到你，你知道我是多么的……”

提姆低着头坐在地上，一动不动。

“我要走了，提姆。我……我不能……”

“求你。”他的声音很轻，“别离开我，我会为你做任何事。”

“提姆，你会没事的。你只需要一个心理医生——”

“布鲁斯说我操起来很好。”他小声说。

“提姆。”

“我也可以给你口交，我很会口交，我能给你深喉。”他继续说。

“提姆。”

“你可以随便怎么操我，随便在什么时间操我，我不会反抗，我很乖。”

“……”

“你可以不和我说话，可以讨厌我。”提姆拉开了迪克的裤链，吻着他的阴茎，“但求你，求求你，迪克，别让我失去你。”

迪克目光空洞。“舔吧，孩子。”他说。

——————————————————————————

布鲁斯站在屋顶上，望着远处的海湾。迪克落在他身边。

“你说得对，B，他操起来可真是个一流的婊子。”

布鲁斯不可置否地哼了一声：“你的演技不错。”

“你让红头罩把一切都录下来了吗？”

“当然。”

“你看起来很嫉妒。”迪克咧嘴一笑，“后悔让我上他了吗？我们两人都操了他的屁眼，但他怕你怕得要死，却愿花一切代价让我留在他身边。你是恶龙，我是他的王子。”

布鲁斯冷酷地看了他一眼：“他会想明白的。”

迪克耸耸肩，射出钩爪枪：“让更多角色进场吧，布鲁斯。或许他是你的，或许是我的，或许，”他冷笑一声，“或许所有人最后都得不到他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay如果你看完还是被雷到了，那真的超抱歉，我真的不知道该怎么打tag与警告  
> 我本来计划这章写DickTim的肉，但没想到BruTim写了那么多，到后来实在写不动了，后面的情节也就写得比较潦草。也许后面会补偿Dick一章肉！  
> 我的电脑里还有三四篇提姆的PWP，大部分都写了1/3，可是我还有约稿没写出来！TT好想写完那些PWP  
> leave comments plz plz plz (*puppy eyes*)


End file.
